Stone Pokemon
by my daydream world
Summary: Based on a game me and my brother played. A wizard-dragon pokemon is truning poekmon into stone it up to two pokemon to save the day


**This is my first Pokémon Fanfic. This story is based on a 'movie' me and my brother made about over ten years ago when we were about eight and ten years old give or take year. We both had Pokémon toys and played lots of games. In our Pokémon world they were two lands/kingdom (my brother bedroom and my bedroom) We normal played in my brother room since it was bigger. The king of my brother room was Pikachu and the king of my room was Meowth. And Pikachu and Meowth got on quite well. **

**Thinking about all this makes me whish I still had my Pokémon toys**

**And note to my brother the only one who understand Pokémon (if you read this) sorry if I got anything wrong in this story but we only did this once and I can't remember all your Pokémon toys you had so I just went with the flow. **

**I had a augment with one of little brother who never watched Pokémon in his life He claimed at Pikachu evolved. And I told him he'll never evolved. Of cause he think he know everything and dose believe me someone who watch Pokémon since it stared in the Uk and age six **

**Anyway on to the story. I hope you enjoy the world me and my brother used to spend half our life in. **

**I do not own Pokémon**

In the two lands there were three stone Pokémon turned to stone a long time ago. In the small kingdom there was a Bulbasaur who was use to work in a Pokémon show . The other two were on a hill in the big kingdom a stone Squirtle stood alone side a stone Charmander. They been there along time. All three of them stuck unable to move because of the wizard-Dragon Pokémon which no one knew the name of. But he hadn't been seen in years. But he was once again close watching the Pokémon of the big kingdom waiting for the ones from the smaller kingdom to join them for a party.

"Right the other should be here soon" said Pikachu

"I can't wait too see my brother again" said big Charmander. His younger brother lived in the smaller kingdom. Both of the Charmander brother where second in change of there lands.

"Maybe they can take Golbat back to their lands" comment Dratini. Golbat come from the smaller kingdom but spend a lot of time in the caves in the big kingdom with Graverier and Golem the three of them caused all the Pokémon a lot of trouble.

"Is Rhyhorn coming?" Asked Squirtle he and Rhyhorn were the youngest of all the Pokémon and best friends.

"Soon been" said Pikachu "Here they are now"

Soon some Pokémon come into few Meowth, little Charmander, Rhyhorn, Nidoking and Psyduck.

"Alright?" asked Meowth

"We find" said Pikachu

Soon all the Pokémon meet together. Of course the larger land had more Pokémon in it "Let the party begin"

Everyone was having fun eating and joking about suddenly wizard- dragon Pokémon come from nowhere and turned Pikachu and Meowth into stone . The it disappear.

"PIKACHU ... MEOWTH" cried the the remaining Pokémon but they kings were stone and they had no idea who to them change back

The wizard dragon Pokémon keep on attacking finally they were only the Charmander bothers, Rhyhorn and Squirtle leave

"We have to talk to wise bear" shouted little Charmander

"You mean the wise bear of the small kingdom" asked Big Charmander

"But that too far" said Squirtle "That's acrossed the hall way of the lands" (brother I know we never called it that just enjoy the story"

"What if the dragon thing attacks again?" asked Rhyhorn

"Then you must carry on without us" said big Charmander then the wizards-dragon Pokémon attacked again this time to caught the Charmander brothers

"CHARMANDER" yelled Squirtle and Rhyhorn but the Charmander were turned into stone.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Rhyhorn

"We have to travel to your kingdom" said Squirrel

"But I never travel then alone before . I always had Meowth, Chamander and Nidoking with me" said Rhyhorn

"But we have to try" said Squirtel

"All right" said Rhyhorn and he and Squirtel snuck out of the big kingdom and into the hallway of the lands.

"Which way?" asked Squirtel they was a a with a big white thing inside, enough one with were the big hairy gorilla slept (a name mine and my brother toys gave to us dad when we playing games. Never said it to his face...) And the small kingdom was the that the every end. The too youngest members slowly tracked to the small kingdom and into it safe walls.

"Were is the wise bear?" asked Squirtel

"On top of the hill of knowledge" said Rhyhorn (Aka my bookcase)

"All the way up there?" asked Squirtel

"He see a lot from up there" said Rhyhorn "He one of the most oldest thing in this land"

Squirtel and Rhyhorn climbed up the hill of knowledge and come face to face with the wise bear.

"You seek help little Pokémon" said the wise bear

"Our friends had turn into stone" said Rhyhorn "What can we do?"

"Here is some potion to change them back" said the wise bear (hey we were little) "But you must hurry back and give it too them or they stay like that forever like the stone Pokémon that stand in both of these lands."

"What about the wizard- dragon Pokémon?" asked Squirtel

"He will not bother you again he only come once every hunted years" said the wise bear (I added that part in because I can't remember what happen) "Go now"

Squirtel and Rhyhorn rush back to give the the potion to the others. Just in time.

"Thank you both said Pikachu "With out you we would be stone for life"

"We won't forget about this" added Meowth

"Can we get on with the party now?" asked Rhyhorn

"I think that a good idea" said small Charmanda

"I agree we got lots to celebrate now" said big charmanda

**And that now Squirtel and Rhyhorn save the Pokémon from turning in to stone. In the game I think little charmanda didn't get the potion in time... But hey hope you enjoyed it and please review and be nice this was little kids playing a game. And sorry to my brother if I got anything of this wrong but you probary won't even read this but if you do review it easy to do. And to everyone else review :D**


End file.
